The present invention relates generally to electronic terminals/devices that have a PIN/PAD module and, more particularly, to a tamper resistant PIN/PAD module for electronic terminals/devices.
PIN entry devices are utilized in a variety of electronic terminals and/or devices. Additionally, stand alone PIN entry devices are provided as peripherals to electronic terminals and/or devices such as retail terminals. Collectively, such PIN entry devices allow a user to enter his or her PIN (personal identification number) as an authentication precursor for performing various types of transactions. Typical transactions that require the input of a PIN include, but are not limited to, utilizing an ATM and other bank transactions, and providing authorization for a purchase utilizing a credit or debit card.
All of the transactions that require the entry of a PIN necessitate that the PIN itself and any data associated with the PIN and/or the transaction be secure and remain secure. As such, PIN entry devices utilize encryption in the form of keys to accomplish security. Additionally, PIN entry devices are designed to be tamper resistant security modules.
In order to provide a tamper resistant security module, PIN entry devices are sealed. If and/or when a PIN entry device is opened, all of the secure data is erased. As such, PIN entry devices are difficult, if not impossible, to service especially in the field. Once a PIN entry device is opened for servicing, all of the secure data must be reloaded. Reloading of the secure data must be performed in a secure manner. All of the above increases the cost of servicing PIN entry devices.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a tamper resistant PIN entry device that is serviceable in the field.
It would be further advantageous to provide a tamper resistant PIN entry device that allows for simple loading of keys and software therein.
It would be still further advantageous to provide a tamper resistant PIN entry device that allows for easy loading of different keys and/or key sets.
It would be even further advantageous to provide a tamper resistant PIN entry device that erases secure data when tampering occurs.
What is therefore needed is a tamper resistant PIN entry device that is serviceable in the field.
What is therefore further needed is a tamper resistant PIN entry device that allows for simple loading of keys and software therein.
What is therefore still further needed is a tamper resistant PIN entry device that allows for easy loading of different keys and/or key sets.
What is therefore even further needed is a tamper resistant PIN entry device that erases secure data when tampering occurs.
The subject invention is a system, apparatus and/or method that provides a tamper resistant PIN entry device. Particularly, the subject invention is a tamper resistant PIN entry system, apparatus and/or method that utilizes a PIN entry device and removable IC card.
In one form, the subject invention provides a PIN entry apparatus. The PIN entry apparatus includes an IC card storing PIN processing data and procedures, and a PIN entry device having a PIN entry pad operable to receive PIN entry from a user. The PIN entry device is configured to removably receive the IC card and allow data communication between the IC card and the PIN entry device. The PIN processing procedures are operable to have the IC card receive and process the PIN entry.
In another form, the subject invention provides a PIN entry system. The PIN entry system includes an IC card and a PIN entry device. The IC card has an IC card processor, and memory containing IC card PIN processing data and procedures that are executable by the IC card processor. The PIN entry device has a PIN entry device processor, a PIN input device coupled to the PIN entry device processor and operable to receive PIN entry from a user, an IC card interface coupled to the processor and configured to removably receive the IC card, the IC card operable to allow data communication between the processor and the IC card, and memory coupled to the PIN entry device processor and containing program instructions executable by the PIN entry device processor and operable to cause the PIN entry device processor to operate the memory, the PIN input device, and the IC card interface, the PIN processing procedures operable to have the IC card receive and process the PIN entry.
In yet another form, the subject invention provides a method of processing PIN input. The method includes the steps of: (a) receiving a PIN input from a user on a PIN input device; (b) providing the PIN input to an IC card removably coupled to the PIN input device; and (c) processing the PIN input by the IC card.
In addition to other advantages, the subject invention provides lower costs in the manufacturing and/or servicing of PIN entry devices. As well, the subject invention greatly simplifies the key injection process. The subject invention allows for xe2x80x9cin the fieldxe2x80x9d replacement of the IC card. Proper labeling of various IC cards containing various keys allows for simple verification that the proper keys are loaded within the PIN entry device.